Most users typically navigate through media content such as television programs viewed on an analog or digital media device with a remote control that manages the media device directly or indirectly by way of a Set-Top Box (STB). Common remote controls are generally mated with a STB or a media device by wireless means (e.g., infrared or radio frequency), and provide a keypad with numeric features and functions for switching channels, viewing programming guides, and controlling overall functions of the STB and/or the media device (e.g., volume, color, contrast, etc.). Although managing presentation of media content in this fashion has been done for a number of years, alternative means for controlling STBs can serve to improve user experience.
A need therefore arises for a system and apparatus for supplying media content to portable communication devices.